Spunk
by Shikaino'Sakusasu'Kibahina4eva
Summary: Princess or not was not an issue, spunk was. Barbie and the Popstar Liam and Keira


Hello lovely people, its been forever since i last wrote a fanfic.. And here is a barbie fanfic for the recent Barbie and the Pop star. Yup, im still a little kid at heart who watches barbie movies. What are you gonna do about it? XD . Anyway, the pairing is Keira and Liam because no one seems to ship them at all! So i was pretty desperate to read a fanfic about them because i totally ship them :DDD Enjoy!

* * *

Liam bit his lip as he recalled the day he met the princess.

Something had felt amiss then, whatever it was. He had initially attempted to strike a conversation with the princess out of curiosity for she exhibited a poised aura. However, when she fell on him after tumbling down the stairway, that aura had completely disintegrated. It was as if the princess had been transformed into someone else. The aura he felt radiating off the fallen princess was one of a spunky pop star, and truth to be told, he liked that spunk. That spunkiness stayed on when they chatted over tea and he had to admit that he was getting fond of the spunky princess.

He remembered the day of the concert. He had been attending to his royal duties the entire day and was rid the opportunity of visiting her. Liam was desperately searching for the blonde for he missed her terribly. Her absence had created a well in his heart and he felt the urge to complete it.

He thought about the time when he saw the princess riding in a frenzy back to the palace. He had imagined himself to be elated when he saw her but as he sat next to the princess, all of his feelings towards her had seemed to disappear. There was no leap of joy, uncontrollable smirk nor raised eyebrows from his sub-conscience. In fact, it had seemed as though the aura of the princess had switched back to that of a demure gentle lady. Lim had been utterly confused. Hadn't he been searching for the princess like a love sick puppy?

Liam smirked to himself as he reminisced about the utter confusion he had when two princesses stood before him. His heart had thumped wildly upon gazing at the princess standing before the castle. That was the princess he loved. When it was revealed that his beloved was actually the pop star, Keira, he was ultimately speechless. Who would have known that magic existed in Meribella?

The orange head fumbled with the box in his pocket as he gave his most dashing smile towards the mirror before him. He had never expected this day to come. Liam had always believed that he would woo a princess and live happily ever after in his castle. Who would have imagined that he would have his eyes set on a pop star instead?

Liam nearly lost his smirk as he thought about the time he officially asked Keira on a date. It had been awkward and embarrassing; one that shamed his reputation, but he was nervous and feeling extremely jittery that day.

"Would...wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" he had stuttered as he gazed at the violet haired beauty.

"Why not?" Keira had willingly obliged and later teased him about his stuttering.

That was what he loved about her. Her spunk simply edged him on.

One date had led to another and the two had gradually started on a relationship. No one in particular had requested for such a relationship. It just came naturally. With the numerous dates and pecks on the cheek, it was assumed that the two were dating and the duo had simply allowed nature to take its course. There was overwhelming response when it came to their relationship. The paparazzi had stalked them continuously in hopes for a scandal of any sort and the fans were well, to put it simply, fans.

With one final look in the mirror, Liam grinned.

This was the day.

The day the tabloids would be going crazy.

The day to finally replace Keira's last name with his.

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy yourself? I hope you did:D i apologise if the font or anything is weird because i typed and posted this on my phone...

Please review! Constructive critisism is welcomed, but no flames just because you ship another. Thanks :D


End file.
